


a present in a red ribbon

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Flower Crowns, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, idk i'm just tagging everything now, kinda i guess, that's a real tag but i wonder if people used it the way i am, why do i write such long smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's their last day of Christmas vacation, and Kihyun wants to give Changkyun a present





	a present in a red ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 04 January 2018.
> 
> [On the eleventh day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Eleven waiting willies]
> 
> **Your prompt:** Write a fic involving orgasm denial.

“I can’t believe our Christmas vacation is over.”

Kihyun can hear Changkyun’s sigh from inside the bathroom, and makes a sound of agreement.

“It was just like, four days,” Changkyun says. “And now it’s over.”

“It wasn’t exactly four days,” Kihyun calls out through the bathroom door. He’s kind of busy with something but he can’t let it go. “It was more than that.”

“Well it felt like that,” Changkyun says. “Like we barely got any time for ourselves.” Kihyun can hear him getting ready for bed, and he’s going to join him but he needs to get ready first.

Changkyun says something else and Kihyun makes another noncommittal sound of agreement, but he’s not really paying attention. He’s got to get this right, and he’s so close to doing it.

A sudden bang on the door makes him jump. “Hey, how long are you going to be in there?” Changkyun asks right from the other side of the door. “I thought we were going to bed early?”

“We are,” Kihyun replies. He’s done. He can feel his heart thudding, but in a good way. “Give me a sec.”

Changkyun gives some petulant whine, and Kihyun grins at the mirror. They're both adults, graduated from college and with rising careers and everything, but in a lot of ways Changkyun is still the same as he was in high school, when they’d first met.

Kihyun takes one last look at himself, fixes a few strands of hair and tells himself he looks great. It’s okay he still has his clothes on, the accessory is enough. Then he takes a deep breath, and opens the bathroom door and walks out.

“And my boss is going to be on my ass because he’s always grumpy after a holiday--” Changkyun is in the middle of complaining when he turns around and sees Kihyun, and the words abruptly end.

He’s staring now, giving full attention, and Kihyun is trying really hard to look unaffected, but he can feel the coiling in his gut already. He starts thinking that maybe this is a bad idea, but then Changkyun is approaching him. His already dark eyes are somehow even darker now, hooded, flicking from Kihyun’s eyes to his neck and back.

“Since it’s the last day before you have to go back to work…” Kihyun swallows. “A present.”

“You already gave me a Christmas present, baby,” Changkyun says, voice low, licking the corner of his lips.

“You don’t want?” Kihyun asks teasingly, ready to take a step backwards.

Immediately Changkyun’s arm goes around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him in and pressing him close to his body. “I didn’t say that,” he says, his irresistible voice dropping even lower. He presses his lips to Kihyun’s, biting on the lower one. He trails kisses along Kihyun’s jawline, until he’s at the sensitive skin right below his ear. Kihyun shudders as Changkyun kisses him there, nibbling at his skin, and Changkyun smirks. He reaches up to Kihyun’s neck, long fingers playing with the accessory. “But really, Kihyun?” he says softly, lips right by Kihyun’s ear. “A ribbon?”

“I thought it looked good,” Kihyun says, automatically tilting his head to give the younger better access. The ribbon is bright red and silky, contrasting sharply against his skin.

“It does, it looks amazing,” Changkyun says. He moves away from Kihyun’s neck to kiss him on the lips. He nibbles gently and Kihyun parts his lips for him, letting Changkyun lick into his mouth. His tongue strokes Kihyun’s as his hand goes around to grab at his hair, and Kihyun moans into his mouth, unable to stop himself. He pulls away for a moment for a breath, and then they’re kissing again. Changkyun tastes so good, Kihyun can’t control himself. He can feel Changkyun pushing at him, guiding him towards the bed.

Changkyun stops before they get on the bed, and pulls away, one hand cupping Kihyun’s face. “This is my present, right?” he asks, thumbing over Kihyun’s bottom lip.

Kihyun nods, staring at Changkyun’s red and shiny lips, fighting the urge to kiss him again.

“Then you’ll do what I want, right baby?” Changkyun asks softly. His voice is sin, so deep and smooth.

“Maybe,” Kihyun says. He can’t let Changkyun take control so easy. “If you ask nicely.”

The younger chuckles. “Okay, I’m asking nicely,” he says. He leans in close, and whispers into Kihyun’s ear. “Strip. I want to see you so pretty and waiting for me.”

“Th-that wasn’t asking nicely,” Kihyun stammers out, but his resolve to be stubborn is slowly crumbling away. Changkyun’s voice is like magic, Kihyun is so weak for it.

“More nicely?” Changkyun’s hand wanders down Kihyun’s body, over to his crotch. His fingers rub at his half-hard length through his pants. Instinctively Kihyun bucks his hips forward, a soft whimper leaving his lips. Changkyun smirks, and then he strokes him, grabbing at him through the thin cloth. “Is this nice enough?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before he pulls at the neck of Kihyun’s button-up pyjama shirt.

Without a word Kihyun starts unbuttoning. “Good boy,” Changkyun says, squeezing his erection and making Kihyun gasp. Kihyun hates how weak he is for the younger man, but it’s so thrilling at the same time. He works on undoing all the buttons, all while Changkyun teases him, barely stroking his cock. By the time he slips the shirt off Kihyun is fully aroused, needy for Changkyun’s touch but still too proud to ask for it.

Changkyun is looking right at Kihyun, his eyes dangerous. Kihyun bites his lower lip, and then takes off his pants and steps backwards out of them.

He’s naked now, except for the ribbon. Changkyun’s eyes roam over his body, lingering on his hard cock a little longer. Kihyun shifts impatiently. He’s already so aroused and the way Changkyun’s watching him is making it so much worse. Why won’t Changkyun just tell him what to do already?

It’s like Changkyun can read his mind because he licks his lips and walks towards him. Kihyun takes a step back and then Changkyun pushes his chest gently. Kihyun automatically sits on the edge of the bed, and a rush goes through him as he sees Changkyun smirk. He did well. “You look so pretty, baby,” Changkyun says, lightly stroking Kihyun’s hair. “I want to watch you.”

Kihyun swallows. He’s already so hard and squirming. “What do you mean?”

“Touch yourself for me,” Changkyun says. “I want to watch you masturbate.”

He says it so easily but Kihyun feels his insides burn up. And his cock is throbbing, desperate for touch.

Changkyun gives him another gentle push, and Kihyun backs up, getting on the bed fully. He leans against the headrest, while Changkyun rifles through the drawer of their bedside table. He climbs onto the bed when he’s done, a small smile on his perfect red lips. He has a bottle of lube in one hand, which he gives Kihyun. In the other is a flower crown of white and rose pink flowers.

“I’ve always wanted to see you jerk off while wearing one of these,” Changkyun says, placing the crown on Kihyun’s head. Kihyun feels himself getting hotter, not only because Changkyun says it so easily, but now he suddenly wants to do it too. He wants to be good and pretty for him.

He squeezes a bit of lube onto his fingers and rubs them to warm it up. He sneaks a glance at Changkyun and sees him watching him intensely. Kihyun closes his eyes and wraps his fingers around his cock.

It feels incredible. Kihyun gasps, starts with quick strokes. He leans back against the headboard, one hand bracing himself as he strokes his erection with the other, the glide easy and comfortable with lube. He thumbs over the slit and moans before he can stop himself. Kihyun’s head rocks forward as he does it again, choking down the moan this time, and he has to reach up with the other hand to keep the flower crown from falling off.

He opens his eyes to see Changkyun watching him. The younger man’s dark eyes are hungry, wide with last. He’s touching himself too, the outline of his erection so visible behind the thin pyjamas. Kihyun wants to crawl over, rip those clothes off him and pleasure him himself. He feels so fucking good, knowing he did that. That just the sight of him is enough to arouse Changkyun like that. He picks up the lube bottle and squeezes out more, this time onto his other hand. He keeps eye-contact with Changkyun as he slowly reaches between his legs and presses a finger to his entrance.

“Oh, baby,” Changkyun half-moans, as Kihyun pushes a finger into himself. Kihyun whimpers softly, and starts moving his finger. It’s not long before he inserts the second one, and he’s scissoring them, opening himself up deliciously. There’s a bit of pain, but a pain Kihyun likes. He starts stroking his cock again, and it’s so wet under his fingers, from the lube and the precome that’s already spilling from the tip.

He leans back again, head against the headboard. He closes his eyes and imagines it’s Changkyun touching him now, his long fingers so deep inside, getting him ready for his cock. Kihyun moans wantonly, adding a third finger inside him. His strokes are getting faster now, teasing the tip more and more, and he gasps as he feels it building up. “Ah, Changkyun,” he gasps. “Changkyun, ah, more, please…”

Kihyun opens his eyes as he feels a touch on his face, and the next moment Changkyun is kissing him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Kihyun moans into the kiss as Changkyun strokes his tongue against his. Changkyun pulls him into his lap, taking his arms and placing them around his neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” Changkyun murmurs against Kihyun’s lips. “Wearing this ribbon, the flowers. That was fucking amazing. You’re so hot.”

Kihyun kisses Changkyun, putting his hands into his soft brown hair, preening with the praise. He gasps as he feels Changkyun slip a finger into him, and then he starts pushing his body against it, trying to get him to add another, finger him properly.

Changkyun chuckles, voice deep and smooth. “You got yourself so nice and ready,” he says. He kisses Kihyun lightly on the jaw. “Do you want me to fuck you, baby? You want my cock?”

Kihyun nods fervently, still trying to work his hips against Changkyun’s hand.

“Ask nicely,” Changkyun says.

“Please,” Kihyun says. Fuck his pride. “Please fuck me. I want your cock, Changkyun, please, please.”

Another chuckle. “Anything for my baby,” Changkyun says. He pushes at Kihyun to get off his lap, grins when Kihyun grumbles. “Help me get ready,” he says, leaning back onto his palms.

Kihyun knows what he wants. He pulls Changkyun’s pants off, the other raising his hips to help. He’s already hard and Kihyun wastes no time in taking him into his mouth, as deep as he can. Changkyun moans, his beautiful deep voice sending a shiver down Kihyun’s spine. He grabs a fistful of Kihyun’s hair, and Kihyun moans, sending vibrations down Changkyun’s length. Changkyun bucks his hips at that, and Kihyun almost chokes. He can feel tears pricking at his eyes but he ignores it as he pulls his head back, pressing his lips and the tip of his tongue to Changkyun’s slit. He can taste the precome there, and he licks at it eagerly, savoring Changkyun’s soft moans. Kihyun’s own cock is weeping for attention, and he reaches back to touch, relieve the pressure.

A yank on Kihyun’s hair jerks his head up. “No, no touching yourself now,” Changkyun says, eyes dangerous as he looks down at Kihyun. “I’ll punish you if you do it again.”

The older man gasps out a yes, and Changkyun releases him. Kihyun wouldn’t mind being punished actually, tied to the bed while Changkyun teases out orgasm after orgasm, making him cry from the overstimulation and the intensity. The thought of it makes him shiver, his arousal getting even more urgent.

He holds Changkyun’s cock in one hand as he licks up the underside, and then down again to trace along the veins with the tip of his tongue. Changkyun’s hand is in his hair again, stroking it, petting him. “Such a good boy for me,” he says, as Kihyun strokes his cock with his fingers, mouth fixed to the tip. “You look so pretty like this, you--ah, _fuck_ , Kihyun…”

His words fall away as Kihyun deepthroats him. It’s obvious Changkyun’s trying not to thrust into his mouth but Kihyun bobs his head, careful with his teeth, taking him in as deep as he can. He pulls away to kiss the tip of Changkyun’s erection, nibbling gently where he knows the younger is most sensitive. Changkyun is making the most delicious sounds and every single one settles between Kihyun’s legs. He’s so aroused it’s torture. Kihyun grips the sheets, resisting the urge to touch himself, but it’s so hard. So fucking hard, he just needs--

Changkyun pulls on Kihyun’s hair, away from his erection. Kihyun straightens as Changkyun bends down to kiss him. It’s a fiery, wet kiss, Changkyun’s tongue in his mouth to taste all of him. Kihyun is pushed back until he’s lying flat on his back, flower crown forgotten with Changkyun hovering over him.

“That was so good, baby,” Changkyun says. He drops for a moment to peck Kihyun’s wet lips. “So perfect.” Another peck. “My perfect boy. You deserve a reward.”

He kisses him one last time before getting up and leaning over to reach inside the bedside table. Kihyun lies where he is, hands gripping the sheets because it’s so easy to just reach down and touch--

Changkyun comes back, and he has the bondage rope in one hand. Kihyun takes a deep breath when he sees it, his blood getting impossibly hotter.

“Hands over your head,” Changkyun commands, and Kihyun does as ordered. The younger ties his wrists with the rope, securely but not too tight, and then ties it to the corner of the bedframe. In no time Kihyun is tied firmly to the bed, completely at Changkyun’s mercy.

The younger lifts Kihyun’s chin for another kiss. His hand is between Kihyun’s legs again, and this time he slides two fingers into his entrance, making Kihyun gasp and shudder.

“Hmm, you’ve been teased so much already,” Changkyun says, his face hovering right over Kihyun’s, almost lazily working his fingers inside him. “I could probably make you climax just like this, with just my fingers inside you. Would you like that? If I just fingered you until you came?”

Kihyun shakes his head quickly. “Y-you said you would fuck me…” He trails off, swallows.

“That’s what I thought,” Changkyun says with a soft smirk. He’s propped up on one elbow and his other hand is stroking the inside of Kihyun’s thighs, so close to where Kihyun needs it but not close enough.

He leans down to kiss Kihyun’s neck, right over the silky red ribbon, sucking and biting to leave a mark for later. His hand slides up Kihyun’s thigh and closes around his cock. Kihyun moans and arches his back. He was so desperate for his touch, and it feels so good.

Changkyun straightens, still stroking Kihyun’s dripping erection. Kihyun closes his eyes, unashamedly enjoying it, trying to buck up into the younger’s grip.

His eyes shoot open when he feel something slip around his cock with Changkyun’s smooth stroke. He lifts his head to look, but he already knows what he’ll see. “Changkyun, please,” he groans, dropping his head back.

“We can’t have you climaxing too early,” Changkyun says. He slides himself lower down Kihyun’s body, until his face is level with Kihyun’s erection. “Also, you look so pretty like this.” He presses his lips to Kihyun’s cock in a soft kiss, right below the cock ring.

“Please, Changkyun,” Kihyun says as Changkyun pulls himself level with Kihyun again, straightening. “I need… hurry…”

Changkyun snickers. “So impatient,” he says, and he pulls his t-shirt off over his head and tosses it aside. “My perfect baby.”

The tip of his cock presses against Kihyun’s entrance, and the older man gasps. Slowly, too slowly, Changkyun enters him, pushing his hard, wet heat into Kihyun, filling him up. He stills, giving Kihyun a chance to adjust. Kihyun nods fervently, telling him he’s fine, he needs him to hurry up, to start moving.

And Changkyun obeys. He bucks his hips forward, and Kihyun cries out, unable to stop himself. Changkyun straightens, pulling Kihyun’s legs up with him and wrapping them around his waist before he starts moving again, thrusting into Kihyun.

The first time Changkyun hits him in the perfect angle Kihyun calls out the younger’s name, his back arching and head thrown back. The ring around his cock feels so tight now, and he’d give anything to get it off. Changkyun starts a rhythm with his movements now, rough, fast and uneven. It’s unpredictable just like him, and Kihyun can’t keep up. He can’t keep track of what’s happening, and every time Changkyun hits his prostate it’s sudden, unexpected, the sensation overwhelming.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Changkyun says, deep voice dripping in pleasure. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

He thrusts forward again, and hits Kihyun’s sweet spot dead-on. Kihyun cries out again, and he can feel himself building up inside, ready to spill over. He can feel the precome leaking out of his cock, pooling on his abs. He’s so fucking close. So close, still wearing the fucking ring.

“Changkyun, please,” he says. His throat is hoarse, and he swallows. “Please, I’m so close, please take it off--”

His words cut off when Changkyun rocks into him again, hitting him just right. Changkyun adjusts his position, leans forward so his face is close to Kihyun’s. “No, baby, I’m sorry,” he says, breath ragged. His eyes are dark, blown with lust. “Not so soon. You’re mine, you come when I want you to.”

He’s moving again, pulling back and then thrusting forward roughly. This time he only grazes Kihyun’s prostate, but it’s still so intense. Kihyun can feel tears gather at the corners of his eyes and he screws them shut, trying to resist the acute pull in his lower gut.

Changkyun pulls out almost entirely, leaving Kihyun gasping with the sudden emptiness, and then drives back into him. This time he hits Kihyun’s spot perfectly, and it’s enough.

Kihyun feels the sensation rip through him, a surge of pleasure mixed through with a tiny bit of delicious pain. His back arches, rising off the bed, his arms pulling at his restraints. But the ring is still tight around his cock, keeping him from finding release. Kihyun falls flat against the bed, exhausted but still so tightly-strung from his dry orgasm, gasping for breath.

Changkyun is moaning by his ear, his voice deep and desperate. “Fuck, you were so tight around me,” he says, panting. “That was so good. So good, baby.”

He rocks back and then thrusts forward again, and Kihyun can’t stop himself from calling out Changkyun’s name, like a prayer. He can’t take much more of this. He can’t, he can’t go this long, he can’t--

But Changkyun is still thrusting into him, even faster than before. He straightens, lifts Kihyun’s hips off the bed as he continues with his ragged pace, now at a new angle. And it’s the perfect angle, the perfect rhythm. So rough, just how Kihyun likes it, hitting him where he wants it most deep inside. Kihyun is calling Changkyun’s name over and over, begging him, but if he’s not sure if he wants him to stop or give him more.

“Changkyun, please,” Kihyun says, when the younger stops for a moment to pull back. “Please, I need to come, please--oh, _fuck,_ Changkyun, no, _no, no_ \--”

His words break down into an incoherent mess as Changkyun takes his cock into his hand, stroking him. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Changkyun says, ignoring the curses spilling out of Kihyun’s mouth. “I think I want to leave you like this all night, so prettily tied up.” He pushes forward, until his face is almost level with Kihyun’s. “So needy, only for me.”

“I can’t take anymore, please,” Kihyun begs. “Please take it off. _Changkyun_.” He swallows, his voice is hoarse, and he’s desperate. He can feel another climax building up, begging for release.

“You’re so beautiful,” Changkyun says, and he presses his lips to Kihyun’s, kissing him through salty tears. “For you, baby.”

He closes his fingers around the cock ring and pulls it off. Kihyun almost screams at the sensation of finally having it off, but Changkyun rocks back and then forward again, hard, and Kihyun can’t think anymore. He wants to claw at Changkyun’s back, touch him, but his wrists are still firmly bound. And he’s so close, right at the peak, he just needs a bit more to fall over.

“You’ve been so good, baby,” Changkyun says, voice heavy and ragged. “So good… it’s enough, baby. Come for me, Kihyun.”

He drives into Kihyun, hitting him deep and perfectly, and it’s enough. Kihyun cries out Changkyun’s name as he hits his climax, spilling over his abdomen. Spots dance in front of his vision, the feeling overwhelming him. He’s never had an orgasm like this before. It’s still sending shockwaves through him, wave after wave.

Changkyun is still riding him, back and forth in his irregular, slowing rhythm, until finally with a loud moan he finds his own orgasm. He spills inside Kihyun, and Kihyun can’t stop himself from gasping and whimpering as he feels his insides fill up with liquid heat. He feels hot, full. Sated.

The oversensitivity is starting to kick in, and Kihyun whimpers again, louder, as Changkyun slows to a stop. He’s exhausted, gasping for breath, but Kihyun is more than exhausted. He can’t move. He feels like his body’s melted.

Changkyun pulls out of Kihyun, and Kihyun flinches a bit. He can feel Changkyun’s seed leaking out of him now, and he feels weirdly disappointed.

The younger man climbs up and undoes the rope around Kihyun’s wrists, freeing him. Kihyun groans, but he’s too tired to do anything else. Changkyun puts an arm around him and holds him close, rubbing at Kihyun’s aching upper arms.

“You okay?” he asks gently. He kisses Kihyun lightly on the cheek, and then reaches up to wipe away the remnants of his tears.

“I’m fine,” Kihyun says. He closes his eyes, feeling warm and content. He’s tired, but in a good way. “That was… wow.”

“Not too much?” Changkyun asks. He runs a hand through Kihyun’s hair. It’s damp with sweat, and he pushes it off the older man’s forehead.

“I would’ve told you if it was,” Kihyun says. “It was perfect.” He tries to sit up, and falls back with a groan. “My body feels like jelly. How am I supposed to get up to shower now?”

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to,” Changkyun says immediately. “I’ll clean you up. Sleep, baby.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun says. He feels Changkyun’s lips against his and he kisses him weakly, not opening his eyes. “I love you,” he murmurs, already feeling himself ready to sleep.

“I love you too,” Changkyun says, his voice sincere. There’s a rustling of sheets and the younger sits up, making Kihyun whine a little with the loss of his warmth. Changkyun chuckles softly and presses a soft kiss to Kihyun’s temple before straightening. Kihyun feels a gentle tug at his neck, and then something slips off. It takes a moment for him to process what happened.

Changkyun unwrapped his present.

Kihyun drifts off, smiling to himself.

 

It’s not fun waking up for work the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Barely edited.  
> I wrote some other fics anonymously, [leash and release](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8056516) and [a break](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8305225), and if anyone wants to translate those (or this one) go ahead  
> disgusting changki shipper out


End file.
